<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Together by Scarabee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852563">Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabee/pseuds/Scarabee'>Scarabee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle Couple, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Self-Insert, Stranded, episode rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabee/pseuds/Scarabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a mishap caused by Keroro, Jay and Giroro get teleported and become stranded in a desert together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay (Self Insert)/Giroro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AH!! this was meant to be shorter but like with everything i write it became twice as long fhgfhjgf basically it’s a rewrite of ep 179 with a little more adding in and some things changed! cause that ep is a Prime me/giroro ep 😔👊</p><p>wrote this a while ago and just now getting to uploading it here fgjgfsd its a been edited a little more than its tumblr counterpart tho!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay wiped his hands that were covered in flour on his apron. He had just finished baking a big batch of cookies and he was planning on sharing them with his neighbors the Hinatas. Jay was sure they would appreciate the little gift. Jay waited until the cookies were cooled down before he carefully transferred his creations into small clear plastic candy bags and tied them with a short length of cute ribbon. Jay put his hands on his hips and proudly admired his work. He had made enough for everyone in the Hinata house, even some for Keroro and his friends. Jay gathered all the bags and headed out.<br/>After knocking on the door Jay waited a moment until Natsumi answered the door.<br/>"Jay-San, hello." Natsumi greeted.<br/>"Hi Natsumi! I made a bunch of cookies and thought I'd give you guys some." Jay smiled. Natsumi's face lit up and she quickly invited Jay inside. Jay took off his shoes at the entrance and they went to the kitchen.<br/>"Thanks Jay, you seriously make the best sweets!" Natsumi said cheerfully. "I'll make some tea to go with it." She said. Jay put the paper shopping bag filled with sweets on the table.<br/>"No tea for me. Oh and I brought some for everyone so Keroro can have his own bag, so he won't eat yours." He joked lightly.<br/>"You're way too nice to that stupid frog." Natsumi muttered. "You know they are trying to invade Earth right?" She said. Jay shrugged.<br/>"I know. But they seem to like it here. If we're kind to them maybe they'll change their mind." He said. Natsumi looked away from her task over to Jay and blinked. He was staring down at a bag of cookies in his hands with a wistful look in his eyes. Natsumi sighed a little.<br/>"Well... I guess so." She agreed hesitantly. Jay chuckled.<br/>"Anyway I'm gonna go give Giroro his cookies." He said. Natsumi put her hands on her hips and smiled.<br/>"Why don't you invite him in? We can have tea together." She suggested.<br/>"Great idea." Jay replied. He grinned and opened the sliding glass door into the backyard and slipped outside. Jay had made a batch of cookies especially for Giroro. Mostly because he was a little unsure if Giroro was the type to like sweet things or not, he didn't strike him as the kind of guy that had a sweet tooth. The cookies he made were pretty simple and not overly sweet so Jay hoped Giroro liked them anyways. From inside the small red tent Jay could hear Giroro humming to himself. Jay got down on his knees.<br/>"Hey, Giroro." He called. Jay lifted the tents flap so he could crawl in, he saw the little red frog alien sitting on a box shining his blaster. Giroro looked up in surprise.<br/>"J-Jay..." He stuttered.<br/>"I was just popping in to say hi and deliver these freshly baked cookies." Jay said. "I made these especially for you." He smiled kindly. Giroro swallowed nervously. He had to play it cool.<br/>"Wh-Why would I want-" Giroro cut himself off as he nearly choked. Did he hear that right? Jay made cookies with his own two hands that were just for him? Giroro began to blush brightly. Jay offered the cute bag to Giroro.<br/>"Here. Why don't come inside and have tea with Natsumi and me?" He said sweetly.<br/>Meanwhile, in the crawl space under the Hinata household, Keroro was cleaning up after a botched attempt at winning an election. Keroro picked up a large Daruma doll with difficultly and carried it to the mini fridge that led to the secret base under the house. Keroro stuffed the Daruma doll in the mini fridge but it wouldn't fit, the harder he pushed the more stuck it became.<br/>"Get in there, you...!" Keroro grunted. The mini fridge groaned and the sides let out a sharp crack as they could no longer bear the strain. "Huh?" Keroro said in confusion. He jumped back as the fridge suddenly began to emit beams of light and shake around violently.<br/>Back outside in the backyard Giroro was testing out one of Jay's cookies. He had immediately opened the bag, not even waiting until they got inside to have it with tea. Giroro ate slowly and Jay sat by and excitedly watched him for his reaction, his eyes sparkling.<br/>"So, that do you think? Do you like them?" Jay asked eagerly.<br/>"They're... good." Giroro said. The pleasant time the two were having suddenly came to a halt as the ground underneath them started to shake. A huge tremor sent both Jay and Giroro, along with the tent, into the air.<br/>"Wh-What's going on!?" Jay shouted in fright.<br/>"Wh-What on-?!" Giroro said, but before he could finish they were enveloped in a blinding flash of blue light.<br/>Fuyuki was coming home from the convince store with a few things when a large pillar of blue light erupted into the sky from the back of their house. Fuyuki stared up in amazement and raced to the backyard. When he got there he saw a perfectly cut out hole in the house and on the ground where Giroro's tent used to be.<br/>"What on Earth happened?!" Fuyuki exclaimed. Natsumi came running out of the house to see what the commotion was. She shrieked at the large hole in the side of their house.<br/>"The house!" Natsumi cried.<br/>"Natsumi, Giroro's tent is gone!" Fuyuki said worriedly. Natsumi stared at the smoking crater and then looked around the backyard. Jay and Giroro were no where to be seen. Both Natsumi and Fuyuki dropped everything they were doing and rushed to Keroro's room. He probably had something to do with this. Natsumi kicked the door open and Keroro jumped in fright at her sudden entry. Kururu was calmly tapping away at his computer.<br/>"You stupid frog what did you do now!?" Natsumi demanded.<br/>"Sarge this is really bad! Giroro and his whole tent disappeared along with Jay-San!" Fuyuki piped up.<br/>"S-Say what? Jay-dono is gone too!?" Keroro said. Natsumi grabbed Keroro and pulled on his squishy cheeks angrily.<br/>"You just vaporized two people what is wrong with you!?" She barked.<br/>"I-I didn't mean to do it!" Keroro said weakly. Kururu turned casually in his seat and let out a creepy chuckle.<br/>"Not vaporized. When the hyperspace gate got busted it created a distortion in spacetime, and both of them got caught in it..." He explained. Fuyuki let a breath out of relief.<br/>"So they're safe somewhere?" He asked.<br/>"I wouldn't say that." Kururu replied. Natsumi stopped stretching Keroro's cheeks in punishment for a moment and looked to Kururu.<br/>"So what does it mean?" She questioned.<br/>"It means that this ain't good." Kururu said bluntly.</p><p>The sun was blazing hot. Dunes of sand stretched out in all directions around them as Jay and Giroro stood in stunned silence in the middle of a vast desert. They had left Giroro's tent to see what had happened when that blue light appeared only to find that they were utterly lost.<br/>"W-Where... are we?" Jay asked shakily.<br/>"No idea." Giroro answered, he scanned the area around them. "It looks like we and the tent were sent to a completely different place." He said. Jay ruffled his short black hair in frustration.<br/>"Ugh what are we going to do!? How are we supposed to get back home?" He whimpered.<br/>"Hang on. I'll try contacting the base." Giroro replied. He turned and went back into his tent with Jay following right behind him anxiously. Giroro dug around in his things for a moment until he found his communication device. It was a small dark grey orb that looked similar to the Kero Ball. But when he turned it on and tried to get a signal nothing but static came through. A pit of fear formed in Jay's stomach at the sound. "It's no good." Giroro said grimly. "It looks like it broke from the impact." He went on.<br/>"Oh no! But what's going to happen to us?!" Jay squeaked.<br/>"Let's try searching the area a little." Giroro suggested. Jay swallowed nervously and nodded. He was scared but Giroro, though grim and serious, wasn't panicking at all like he was. It made Jay remember that Giroro was in fact a soldier, if they had a chance to survive Giroro would find a way. Jay steeled his nerves and quelled his fear. He wasn't strong and didn't know the first thing about surviving in a desert but he wanted to be useful, he wanted to help. Jay would do whatever he could to help Giroro get them out of this.<br/>Jay and Giroro left the safe shade of the tent and ventured into the hot sands of the desert. They walked a good ways out but the desert stretched further into the distance. No matter which direction they walked there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. The sun beat down on them mercilessly, making Jay sweat like he never had before. Jay and Giroro panted heavily as they reached the top of a large sand dune.<br/>"There's desert everywhere we go." Giroro grunted. Jay caught his breath and looked up. There was nothing but desert. "It'll be dangerous to keep moving. Let's head back to the tent." Giroro said.<br/>"O-Ok." Jay nodded. Then suddenly the unmistakable feeling of being watched hit Giroro. He whipped around and scanned the desert carefully. Something or someone was out there. Jay noticed Giroro staring off into the distance and blinked curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked.<br/>"Jay... can you run?" Giroro questioned. Jay's eyes widened in alarm and he immediately looked around for a threat. Giroro didn't wait for an answer and took off back to the tent, fear propelled Jay forwards and he kept up with Giroro.<br/>"Giroro!" Jay huffed, wanting an explanation for why they were running and from what.<br/>"We're not alone out here. Here they come." Giroro replied. Jay turned and looked over his shoulder as he ran and spotted a group of things underneath the sand barrelling after them. Fear twisted Jay's stomach and he ran as fast as he could, even overtaking Giroro. Mounted cameras emerged and four legged bots burst out of the sand behind them.<br/>"What the hell are those!?" Jay cried. Despite the loose shifting sands the robots were gaining on them. The leader of the pack of robots opened a small compartment on its front and prepared an attack. With great agility Giroro anticipated the attack and quickly grabbed Jay and leapt out of the way as a surge of electricity narrowly missed them. The blast hit the ground and sent up a huge cloud of dust.<br/>"Those things are our enemies!" Giroro said. Giroro brought out his grenades and pulled the pins out of every single one. He sent down a shower of explosives on the robots, blowing them all to pieces. Jay and Giroro kept running once the bots were destroyed, a giant cloud rose high into the sky.<br/>"What kind of place is this!?" Jay hissed. As Jay said those words it got Giroro thinking. They might not be on Pekopon anymore.<br/>Jay and Giroro made their way back to the tent safely, the danger seemed to have passed for the moment. Giroro zipped the front of the tent closed and they relaxed. It was hot and stuffy in the tent but it at least provided a meager amount of protection from the sun.<br/>"I'm thinking this is not Pekopon, but in fact a different planet." Giroro began. Jay stared at Giroro for a second, worry and concern etched into his soft features.<br/>"N-No way... how is that possible?" He said in disbelief.<br/>"I don't know. But don't worry, it isn't much, but I do have a stock of water and rations." Giroro said calmly. Jay let out a breath of relief. They had supplies, it could have been a lot worse. The tent might have not come with them when they got transported and they could have been stranded in on another planet with nothing.<br/>Giroro dug around in a storage chest to take inventory of everything they had on hand. "Keron Water and... Type-Gs. And a few sweet potatoes." He said. Jay glanced over and saw the bag of cookies he had given Giroro sitting on an unlabeled case.<br/>"And the cookies too." He spoke up. Giroro nodded.<br/>"Yes. Those will do for rations as well." He agreed. "If we can hold out here with what we have, Keroro and the others might find us before long." Giroro went on.<br/>"I sure hope they find us soon." Jay sighed. He brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, looking sad. Him, Natsumi, and Giroro were going to have tea together just an hour ago. How did this all happen?<br/>"We are going to have to survive until then." Giroro said seriously. Until then...<br/>A thought then hit Giroro like a truck. Until rescue came he was going to be in this tent all alone with Jay. Together. All alone. Giroro's mind started to haze over as he began to imagine what this could possibly mean for their budding relationship. Jay would cuddle up to him during the night when it was cold. They would sit close together and talk for hours. Jay would rest his weary head on his lap to sleep, held safely in his arms. They could even possibly kiss. Giroro started to turn bright red. The image of Jay leaning forward and his soft, untouched lips meeting his wouldn't leave his mind. Giroro blushed and he practically began to steam from the very thought. He wheezed and tried to keep his thoughts under control.<br/>"Is something wrong?" Jay asked. Giroro snapped out of it. He quickly looked away and crossed his arms.<br/>"Wha-? No... i-it's nothing." He stammered nervously.</p><p>The sun soon set over the desert and darkness enveloped the sky. Giroro turned on his lamp as soon as it got dark and he got out one of the rations for him and Jay to share. Jay had oddly been excited to try Keronian food, even if it was just military grade rations. Jay pulled out a piece of the dried rings from the plastic container and took a bite. It looked and tasted almost like an Earth potato chip.<br/>"Hey, these are pretty good." Jay said.<br/>"Hm? Ah... yeah." Giroro said, sounding a little distracted. Giroro watched Jay eat. Now that he had calmed down a bit he realized that now was not the time to be getting dizzy about them being alone together. Not only did they not know where they were, but there were unknown enemies after them. Giroro had to focus. He must protect Jay at all costs. Giroro was pulled from his thoughts when Jay offered him the water bottle.<br/>"Here. You Keroians don't do well in hot dry weather right? So you should keep your strength up and stay hydrated." Jay advised.<br/>"Ah... right, thanks." Giroro replied. Giroro reached for the water bottle but stopped. His heart did a flip when he realized that he had just seen Jay take a drink from the bottle. If he were to take a drink from that same bottle it would be an indirect kiss. Giroro froze and he stared at Jay, his eyes flickering to his lips for a brief moment. Giroro burned bright red and he quickly grabbed his gun. "I'll go stand watch outside." He announced. "K-K-K-K... I-! Y-You get some sleep!" Giroro stuttered in embarrassment. Jay blinked, but grinned in amusement.<br/>"Alright, thanks. Stay safe ok? Wake me if anything happens." He said. Giroro nodded quickly and left the tent.<br/>"No need for thanks." He said over his shoulder. Giroro huffed. The cool night air helped clear his head. He looked up into the dark sky and saw the moon. That was without a doubt Pekopon's moon. There weren't on another planet after all but somewhere on Pekopon. If that was the case, Keroro and the others would be able to find them in no time.</p><p>A month passed and no one had come to rescue them. Since then they had been assailed by more bots, they seemed to be coming endlessly, but from where? Giroro threw one last grenade and destroyed the remaining attacking robots in one fell swoop. Giroro and Jay both panted hard after the fight.<br/>"Giroro... I think we should move our camp." Jay said. Giroro looked up to Jay in surprise.<br/>"Move?" He echoed. They stood a better chance of being found by Keroro and their friends if they stayed in the same place but it had been a month of waiting to no avail.<br/>"We're too out in the open and those things know where we are. They'll keep coming and we can't fight them off forever. If we start moving we might find a way out of this desert!" Jay urged. Jay was right. If they stayed here any longer they would get taken out. Moving forward and finding a way out of the desert was their only option now. If they made it out and found civilization they could call for help. Giroro nodded.<br/>"Good idea. Let's wait until sunset to pack everything and move out when night falls." He said. Jay rested Giroro's gun on his shoulder and nodded in agreement.<br/>"Right." He replied. The month they had spent together Giroro had started teaching Jay how to shoot a gun. Jay had been steadily improving with his teachings and even saved him a few times during the bot raids with his new skills. He wasn't close to 100% accuracy like Giroro was but he was still a good shot nonetheless. <br/>Jay emptied all the water that collected in the small solar water still they had made into the leftover plastic bottles so that they were easier to carry. Once night had fallen over the desert they packed up the tent and all the supplies they had left. Jay tied everything together tightly and made a makeshift backpack with the leftover rope and wooden planks from one of the empty crates. Jay took a deep breath and slipped his arms through the loops of rope and picked up the supplies with some difficulty.<br/>"Jay maybe that's too much for you to carry. You don't want to wear yourself out." Giroro cautioned. Jay grunted and adjusted the large pack.<br/>"It's fine. Let's get going." He said. Giroro stared after Jay with fondness. Jay was carrying twice the amount of supplies he was but he moved forward with an unbroken determination despite its heavy weight. Jay often said that he wasn't strong or had no skills but Giroro thought that to be completely untrue. Jay was stronger and more skilled than he knew. Giroro started to blush as he looked at Jay's figure while they walked around the side of a sand dune. Jay's arms and legs were toned with muscle while his middle remained soft and pudgy. Giroro never thought he would like someone with Jay's body type until he met him. Now he really appreciated the way Jay looked as well as his hidden strength.<br/>A few hours into their trek Jay's stomach started to growl. Jay blushed in embarrassment. Giroro pretended not to hear it.<br/>"Maybe we should stop to eat." He suggested. Jay huffed.<br/>"I'm fine. I could stand to lose some weight anyway..." He muttered.<br/>"You need to keep your strength up Jay, we should stop to rest." Giroro argued.<br/>"Hey it's ok, we humans can go weeks without food cause we can burn our fat reserves for energy, with all my fat I'll be fine. But y'know I'll die three days tops without water!" Jay said in a somewhat morbidly cheery tone of voice. Giroro frowned. Pekopons could only survive without water for three days?<br/>Jay and Giroro walked all night while taking short breaks for water until the sun peaked above the horizon. They rested during the day and continued walking at night when it was cool for three days but they were no closer to the deserts end than when they started. It seemed to go on forever.<br/>Giroro dropped his pack on the ground and panted heavily. He felt a little faint, the heat and strong sunlight had sapped most of his strength away.<br/>"Jay... we should make camp here for now. We need to restock on water." Giroro croaked. Jay lowered his bundle of supplies onto the sand and sighed heavily.<br/>"Y-Yeah." He agreed. Giroro felt so tired. He should pitch the tent but he could barely move anymore. Giroro leaned against his bag of supplies and slid to the ground, exhaustion taking him over. Jay turned to Giroro looking suddenly worried. "Giroro? Are you ok?" He asked. Jay quickly went to Giroro's side to check on him.<br/>"I'm fine." Giroro said, he tried to weakly swat Jay away but he just caught his hand in his. Jay gasped. Giroro's normally smooth skin was dry and he was turning pale due to dehydration.<br/>"Giroro haven't you been staying hydrated?" Jay said.<br/>"I've been drinking water..." Giroro grunted.<br/>"But it looks like you haven't doused yourself in water at all!" Jay retorted.<br/>"Doing that would be wasting water. You need it more than I do." Giroro shot back. Giroro attempted to sit up a bit but his breathing became labored and he leaned back to rest. Jay pouted angrily.<br/>"Like hell!" He huffed. Jay growled in annoyance and got to his feet. He paced in a circle for a second, trying to decide on what course of action to take first. Giroro needed water. Jay quickly dug through his bundle of supplies and found the tent and their last bottle of water. Jay pitched the tent and dragged Giroro inside. "Here! Use this and rehydrate your skin." Jay urged. Giroro looked away.<br/>"It's better if we conserve it." He said stubbornly. Jay frowned angrily. He put down the water bottle and suddenly pushed Giroro to the ground and pinned his wrists down. Despite Giroro being so pale his face flushed bright red as he stared up at Jay, who was now on top of him.<br/>"J-Jay?! Wh-What... are you doing?" Giroro wheezed. Jay's face was stoic and serious, which only made Giroro blush more.<br/>"I'm not going to let you do something stupid because of me." Jay said. Jay grabbed the water bottle and untwisted the cap. He quickly poured the water all over Giroro and his skin immediately rehydrated, soaking up all the moister. Giroro gasped a bit. He felt better than he had in a month, he was completely reenergized. Jay got off of Giroro and sat back with a sigh. Giroro laid there for a moment in a bit of a daze. Jay had been on top of him just a few seconds ago. Giroro bashfully pushed himself up and avoided Jay's eyes for a moment.<br/>"Thank you." He said quietly.<br/>"No problem." Jay replied, he cracked a smile. Giroro was a fool to think that not keeping himself in top form would help Jay at all. How could he protect Jay if he was unable to fight?<br/>After a few moments of silence Giroro awkwardly cleared his throat and got to his feet.<br/>"I'll take the first watch." He said. Jay put his hand on Giroro's arm to stop him, the contact with Jay's skin made Giroro jump slightly and blush.<br/>"No, I'll take first watch tonight. You should get some rest Giroro." Jay offered. Giroro was about to argue but he held his tongue. He would be of no use to Jay if he was exhausted, he reminded himself. Giroro picked up his gun and offered it to Jay.<br/>"Take this with you then." He said. Jay smiled and took the blaster, he left the tent and Giroro sighed quietly to himself. Giroro settled down and tried to drift off to sleep.</p><p>Another month passed by. At this point Jay and Giroro had set up what felt like a permanent residence in the desert. They built a small roof in front of the tent with what they could use from their dwindling resources to provide more comfortable shade during the day. Giroro was roused from a nap when he heard Jay calling his name. Giroro rubbed his eye and reached for his walking stick so he could get up easier.<br/>"Giroro! Giroro!" Jay called. Giroro hobbled out of the tent to go meet up with Jay. Jay ran barefoot across the sand with something in his arms. He slowed down and stopped for a second to catch his breath after the long run.<br/>"Jay..." Giroro said.<br/>"Look, look!" Jay beamed excitedly. "I found an oasis over that way with water and fruit!" He said. Jay held out a large red apple. Giroro's stomach growled. Jay and Giroro quickly retreated into the tent to eat. Giroro put the apple on a crate and got out his knife so he could cut it into equal pieces for him and Jay. Jay stared at the red fruit, it looked almost too delicious to eat.<br/>"We're so lucky that I found that oasis when I was on my patrol." He said.<br/>"Do you think we should move camp again to be closer to the oasis?" Giroro questioned.<br/>"Hmm... its not too far. I was able to run back here without much difficulty." Jay mused.<br/>"Thanks to you finding that oasis we can keep surviving." Giroro said. Jay was quiet for a moment.<br/>"Y'know... up until a few months ago everything was normal before we got thrown into this situation. But... somehow I'm happy. Who knew that a small bit of water and a single piece of fruit could bring me so much joy." He said softly. Giroro glanced at Jay from the corner of his eye. Jay slid closer to Giroro and pressed his side against the red Keronian. "But the thing that makes me the happiest is you Giroro..." He confessed. "Do you think that this was fated? That we were meant to be together? Because... I want to be with you." Jay said. A chill ran up Giroro's back as Jay leaned on him. Giroro blushed brightly and he scurried backwards in surprise.<br/>"Wh-wh-wh-wha-what!?" Was the only thing Giroro could choke out.<br/>"If I get to be with you Giroro, then I'm happy." Jay said sweetly. Jay leaned forward and easily crawled on top of Giroro, due to his small size. Giroro's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed dryly. Jay's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned down, closing the small distance between them.<br/>Giroro woke up with a start and shouted, he sat up quickly, his face burning red. He was in the tent alone. Jay burst into the tent with the gun at the ready when he heard Giroro scream.<br/>"What's wrong!? Are you ok!?" He exclaimed. Giroro flinched and a took a few deep breaths to get his pounding heart to calm down. It was all just a dream.<br/>"Ah... I-I'm fine. I-It was nothing..." Giroro stammered. Jay lowered the gun and put his hand over his heart.<br/>"Geez, don't scare me like that." He muttered. Then the familiar but dreadful sound of bots zipping through the sand rang out from all around them. Jay gasped.<br/>"It's them." Giroro said grimly. Jay and Giroro raced out of the tent just as the pack of bots let loose a devastating blast of lightening, blowing up the tent and everything inside. Jay coughed from the smoke and dust but held the gun at the ready, waiting for even a glimpse of the enemy. Giroro pulled a knife from his belt and held it out in front of him defensively. The bots rounded on them again for another attack. Jay and Giroro jumped into action. Jay ran and narrowly dodged a sparking ray of electricity. Using the resulting dust cloud from an explosion Jay gained some cover and retaliated. He fired the blaster and shot the bot clean through the center. Giroro hacked and slashed his way through every bot. Jay watched Giroro's back and picked off any bot that tried to flank him in one shot. Giroro jumped into the air and cut down the last robot, he turned to Jay once the coast was clear.<br/>"No less than I expected, Jay..." Giroro said. Jay grinned and blew a bit of smoke emitting from the end of the gun.<br/>"Thanks." He replied. Jay turned his attention the smouldering remains of the tent. It had been completely destroyed. "But... the tent." He said sadly. There was nothing they could do, there was no point in mourning what they had lost. They had to keep moving forward.<br/>"Yeah." Giroro said simply. Jay and Giroro picked through the burnt debris to see if they could salvage anything useful. Jay picked up a water bottle that was practically untouched amongst the wreckage.<br/>"This is all that's left." He said grimly.<br/>"They may attack again soon. Let's move somewhere safe." Giroro suggested. Jay smiled and followed as Giroro took the lead.<br/>The moon was high in the sky as the two hiked up a tall sand dune. They had walked a long ways from the remnants of their destroyed camp.<br/>"Isn't there an oasis anywhere?" Giroro huffed. Jay scanned the horizon and the area around them, it was dark so he couldn't see much but now that Giroro mentioned it he hadn't seen any kind of life in this desert since they arrived. "We have to at least secure water and food..." Giroro went on.<br/>"This is so strange. If we're in a desert on Earth then where is everything? Life is everywhere on Earth even in deserts, I haven't seen any cacti, reptiles, or even insects. What kind of desert is this?" Jay said worriedly. Jay stopped when he remembered something. "Oh right, speaking of food." He said.<br/>"What?" Giroro inquired, he stopped and glance up at Jay. Jay dug into his pocket and pulled out the bag of remaining cookies he had baked.<br/>"It's a good thing I put them away or we would have lost them along with the tent." He said. Giroro nodded.<br/>"Good. Keep them safe." He replied. Jay and Giroro kept walking, they neared the top of the dune. As they crested the top Giroro spotted a huge structure in the distance. But his stomach dropped when he recognized the ruined tower. Jay reached the top of the sand drift and stood beside Giroro, he stared out at the buried wreckage of the Nishizawa Tower that was famously in the middle of Inner Tokyo.<br/>"Th-That tower..." Jay stuttered. "But how...?" He said weakly.<br/>"Did we travel across spacetime and end up in future Pekopon?" Giroro said aloud. Jay's brows furrowed and he shook his head slowly in disbelief. He looked over to Giroro, there was a look of what felt like betrayal in his eyes.<br/>"The future? Is this really Earth's future?" He said shakily. "After everything we've been through you would still invade my- our home?" Jay questioned. Giroro didn't answer. Jay's legs felt like they were about to give out. His eyes filled with tears. "Th-Then... we-we can't go back to our original time anymore?" Jay whimpered out. Tears fell from Jay's eyes, down his dirty cheeks and he tried to hold in his sobs.<br/>"Jay..." Giroro said hesitantly. Then suddenly there was a loud metallic whirling sound that cut through the sound of the wind. Jay quickly dried his eyes, he and Giroro looked above them and saw a dark silhouette of what seemed like a giant robot. It was heading right towards them. As it drew near a bright spotlight illuminated Jay and Giroro. Jay winced from the light and covered his eyes.<br/>"The leader..." Giroro rumbled. Giroro used his gun to shield his eyes from the light coming from the mech. He realized that it might have been the Keron army that destroyed Pekopon. But even if he was up against the Keron army he would protect Jay. It was the vow he swore. The mech above them hovered ominously. "Jay!" Giroro barked. Jay turned his attention away from the mech to the red Keronian. "Believe in me. No matter what happens, I will return you to your world. No matter what happens, I will protect you without fail!" Giroro said firmly, his gripped his large combat knife tightly. Giroro turned to look at Jay, his eyes as serious as ever. "The cookies were just sweet enough for me... they were delicious." Giroro added. Jay's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed pink.<br/>"G-Giroro..." He said quietly. Giroro leapt off the sand dune and began to slide down its side, he used every weapon he had on his back and unloaded every bit of ammo at the flying mech. "Giroro! W-Wait!!" Jay cried. Jay felt helpless all of a sudden. He had no weapon and there was no way he could help Giroro defeat their enemy. Giroro burned through all of his other weapons, the only things he had left were his blaster and combat knife. But how much firepower he had didn't matter, he would keep fighting to the very end in order to protect Jay. Giroro didn't let up firing his blaster as he got closer to the mech until he was under it. The pure fire of determination burned throughout his body. Giroro pelted the mech with enough fire that it fell from the sky, landing right on top of him. Sand was thrown high into the sky.<br/>"Giroro!!" Jay screamed. Jay sprinted down the sand drift towards the crash site. He wasn't strong and he had probably no chance of winning against the Keron army by himself but Jay didn't care. He would fight with everything he had to protect his friends and his planet. Tears welled up in Jay's eyes as he got closer to the downed mech and his lungs burned. Jay entered the dust cloud and he reeled back to deliver a punch to whoever was in the cockpit. But Jay stopped when he heard a very familiar squeaky scream. The dust cleared and Jay saw Keroro in the cockpit of the mech with his arms raised to protect himself from being punched. Giroro was wedged under the mech in the sand.<br/>"I-It's pretty mean to shoot down and punch someone who is trying to save you, sir!" Keroro piped up. Jay stared wide eyed in shock for a moment. Everyone was here. Tamama, Kururu, Dororo, Fuyuki, and Natsumi were riding on the back of Keroro's mech.<br/>"Jay-san!" Natsumi and Fuyuki said in unison.<br/>"Jay-dono!" Dororo exclaimed. Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Dororo jumped off the mech and ran to Jay. Fuyuki and Natsumi they both hugged Jay looking relieved. Jay enveloped the two kids in a hug, he was still a little too stunned to speak.<br/>"You're safe, thank goodness!" Fuyuki said. Jay snapped out of his stupor and his eyes began to water.<br/>"Y-You're all here! My-My god, we're saved!" He wept.<br/>"We would have been here sooner but Kururu took us on a wild goose chase." Natsumi said, she threw a pointed look at the yellow frog. Kururu simply chuckled.<br/>"It took a while to pinpoint your exact location so we had to check every possible place you could have ended up just to be sure." He explained.<br/>"But you're safe now and that's what matters." Dororo said. Jay smiled and relief flooded his entire body, he started to feel weak all over again. He dried his tears and sniffled slightly.<br/>"Hear that Giroro, we're going to be ok!" Jay said, he looked over and then immediately remembered that Giroro had gotten squashed underneath the mech. Keroro and the other frogs were in the process of trying to pull him out. Jay ran over to the mech, he put his hands under it and got a good grip.<br/>"Jay-dono don't exert yourself too much! We can take care of this." Dororo said. Jay frowned and used all this remaining strength to lift the heavy mech enough for the other frogs to pull Giroro out. Fuyuki and Natsumi looked on in amazement as Jay dropped the robot back into the sand with a loud thud once Giroro was safe.<br/>"Giroro are you ok?" Jay asked worriedly. Giroro rubbed his sore red face and spat out the sand that had gotten in his mouth.<br/>"H-How can he be that strong?" Natsumi said quietly. Overhead a large pink and white jet flew by them, it turned and came back, making a landing on the sand nearby. Momoka and her butler stepped out of the jet and jogged towards the group. Fuyuki waved.<br/>"Nishizawa-san!" He called. Once Momoka joined the group she bowed slightly in apology to Jay.<br/>"I must apologize for the Nishizawa security mechs. I'm glad to see you two are alright." Momoka said.<br/>"S-So... those spider bots were yours?" Jay said, a little dumbfounded.<br/>"So this wasn't a future Pekopon..." Giroro said. "But what is that tower?" He asked.<br/>"Oh, that's the first Nishizawa Tower." Momoka replied.<br/>"First?" Natsumi echoed. <br/>"This site belongs to the Nishizawas. So those are all the failed versions of the Nishizawa Tower." Tamama explained. Natsumi looked over to the wreckage of all the failed towers. From here, they didn't seem any different from the current tower standing in Inner Tokyo.<br/>"Admittedly, it is in quite a remote location." Paul, Momoka's butler, spoke up. Jay's mind was starting to spin.<br/>"W-We've... been on the Nishizawa estate the... entire time?" He said shakily.<br/>"Just how expansive is the Nishizawa property?!" Giroro wheezed. The exhaustion from surviving and fighting for their lives finally hit Jay full force. He was tired, hungry, and thirsty. On top of the emotional toll that this had taken on his mind, it was too much to handle anymore. He just wanted to go home. Jay wobbled and fell backwards, accidentally crushing Kururu under him in the process. Giroro looked away from the multiple trashed Nishizawa Towers in the distance and his heart jumped.<br/>"J-Jay!" He exclaimed.<br/>"Jay-dono!" Dororo said in alarm. It only took a moment for Dororo to realize that Jay was not in fact hurt but he had merely fainted.<br/>"Let's all get back home." Natsumi prompted. Paul picked up Jay's limp body and they all boarded Momoka's jet to go home, while Keroro and Tamama picked up the mech a flew back by themselves. Giroro stayed close to Jay as Paul carried him and placed him carefully down in one of the seats. Giroro sat down next to Jay and stared at his calm sleeping face for a moment. It made him think about the coming invasion of Pekopon. What would he do when the time finally came?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>